Afterwards
by Terriah
Summary: "As Bond walked away from M, he felt nothing but silence pressing down upon him. The Russian snow blew into his face and eyes but still there was silence..." A brief look into Bond's life after QoS and how he moves on. Bond/OC


**Afterwards**

**Takes place after Bond and M part in Russia.**

**Disclaimer: Bond doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately.**

**This was just a very brief idea I had when watching Quantum of Solace. If people like it, I will attempt to write this in full with more detail.**

…

I.

He walks for a few miles through the snow as it starts to come down in sheets as opposed to flakes.. Not quite sure where he's going so long as it is as far from the apartment as possible. He even considers walking to the airport but tells himself that he's being stupid so hails a cab. His mind is blank, empty and he doesn't know yet whether that's good or bad. When he reaches the airport he heads for the bar. He orders whisky and looks around whilst he waits. He sees a woman sitting alone in the corner, crying. No more than twenty and travelling alone; he can't resist a damsel in distress.

"Want to talk about?" he asks quietly, slipping into the seat opposite her. She looks up at him, her eyes red but a small smile on her face. "Not really," she replies. He makes to get up but she stops him with, "But we can talk about something else. He smiles warmly at her and holds out a hand "James." She takes it. "Elise."

They talk for hours, of nothing really. Anything but what truly bothers them. She returns the favour and asks him if he wants to talk about his problem but he shakes his head and they return to general conversation.

Bond surprises himself by changing flights so he can carry on their conversation. He even sits with her in economy, an experience he is unused to he explains to Elise but she just laughs at him. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. The flight was empty it was so late. They carry on talking until the plane touches down at Heathrow and emerge friends. He offers to buy her breakfast but she shakes her head, genuinely sorry. "Family waiting," she says sadly, "Maybe another time."

There's hope in her smile when he hands her his number, unknown to her one of many, and he can't help but share it.

II.

They meet up every now and then. He'll call her out of the blue and say he's in London, was she free? Just for coffee or lunch. Sometimes even dinner when he wass around for long enough. He tells her where he's been but never the details and she never presses him. She tells him about her new job, new boyfriend or hobby and he unfailing never approves. Particularly of the boyfriend. He often finds an email when he has time to check, from her to him, informing of yet another break up. He scolds her for not eating and she scolds him for drinking too much. Then they laugh and order dessert.

III.

Elise sees him in Italy, chasing something through the streets of Turin. She makes to call out but then sees the gun in his hand. She doesn't know what to do at first but then summons all the suspicions she had to the forefront of her mind, considers and decides that it can wait. She is on holiday after all.

IV.

Bond calls her as usual when he gets back and he promises she'll get dinner out of him this time. They meet at an Italian not far from her flat and he is happy to see her so well. Her hair is shorter and face more full. She has a look in her eye that tells him she's up to something and when she confronts him about Turin he is not surprised. Not bothering to lie, he shrugs his shoulders and says "I'm a spy." She eyes him for a moment before breaking down into a fit of laughter. He raises his eyebrows, it was certainly a new response to the revelation. She continues to laugh until the waiter arrives with their food. Even then she chuckles between each mouthful.

VI.

It was nice, he had decided, to have someone that knew. Someone who could worry when he didn't call after a few weeks or months. He knew she didn't agree with him on that one. She had preferred it when she hadn't known he was risking himself for queen and country and hadn't had to worry at all. "Being a banker," she had pointed out at one brief coffee break, "Sounds much safer." He had patted her hand and leaned in to close so he could whisper in her ear. "But then you would have such boring dreams about me."

VII.

Their first kiss was on Christmas Eve when he'd turned up on her doorstep. She'd sighed happily on opening the door and quickly reached up to press her lips against his. "Merry Christmas James," she murmured before pulling away. Their second kiss was minutes later as Bond remembered who he was and pulled her too him the second the door closed. "Merry Christmas Elise," he whispered before claiming her lips with his.

VIII.

It was dangerous, he contemplated afterwards as they lay in bed. They were too close perhaps. He should leave. But then she sighed in her sleep and wrapped her arm more tightly around him. He looked at the ceiling, not yet, not yet he thought. One more hour. Maybe two. He kissed the top of her head and wished for the first time in a long time that he actually was a banker.

IX.

It was inevitably then, as Elise awoke that she would be alone. She had sat up and looked around before silently admitting to herself that it had been too good to be true. She stretched out her aching limbs, a delightful reminder that last night hadn't been a dream and refused to cry. She showered, dressed and found some cereal. It wasn't until she was hunting for her car keys that she saw it, standing proud and upright by the side of her bed.

A Russian doll. Complete with a hastily tied bow around it's neck. Elise eyed it suspiciously before reaching to pick it up. It was surprisingly light. The reason became apparent when she twisted it open, expecting to find more dolls but none appeared. Instead, a slip of paper. With shaking fingers she pulled it out and read;

_Bear with me. _

_J._

And that was all. She waited for a moment, not really sure what she was waiting for, before closing the doll. There was no bang. No crash. Just silence in her small flat. So she sighed and put the doll back on the nightstand.

X.

Bond smiled to himself as he crossed the lobby of the hotel, a small brown parcel clasped in his left hand. He reached the desk and waited patiently for the young concierge to become available. She was a pretty young thing, with an eager and helpful face but today it barely registered with him.

"Guten Abend Herr Bond," she greeted brightly. He pushed the package across the desk to her.

"Could you see that this is delivered for me?" It wasn't really a question. The concierge smiled and nodded. Bond gave a final pat to the package that contained the last and smallest Russian doll, before turning and walking out onto the street.

He took a deep breath of the crisp air that was tinted with mulled wine spices, baking bread and snow be he glanced down at his watch. 4 o'clock on the 20th December. Bond smiled again, he'd make it back for Christmas Eve just after the little doll arrived.

…

**Ok, how was that?**

**Let me know and dependent on response I will write this in full.**

**Loves**

**Terriah**


End file.
